


Implant

by Entireoranges



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnacy Scare, cross posted tumblr, lead to discussions, thekabbydaily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Marcus learns something about Abby that throws him off guard.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Implant

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written March 23rd, 2017.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I forgot Marcus.”

“You forgot? You forgot?!”

“It’s not something I actively think about. Plus you know my mind has been on other things lately!”

“You’re right I apologize Abby. I guess I was thrown by this. I never thought I’d experience this type of close call.”

“Nor did I. But hey it worked out I’m not pregnant and I’m getting the implant returned tomorrow.”

“I thought you had it removed because it caused serve abdominal pain and bleeding. No leave it out.”

“I appreciate the concern but without it I can’t guarantee any close calls or even any conceptions will occur. And clearly you don’t want kids.”

“I never said that.”

“So if the test had been positive you would be happy now?”

“Well I….”

“Exactly Marcus!”

“Whatever will happens will happen and I’ll adjust.”

“That’s not good enough. It’s okay I am not interested in having another child. I am also not interested in ending our sexual relationship or any part of our relationship which means the best course is to put the implant back in.”

“I can’t allow you to that Abby. I will willingly risk close calls and even conceptions because we’ll honestly I think we’d make an amazing child.”

“Oh so now you want a kid with me?”

“Well no, yes? I don’t know! Whatever will happ…”

“Will happen. Yes I know Marcus.”


End file.
